1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a traction device that is capable of being operatively linked to a wheel. More specifically, the present invention can be attached to tires of a motor vehicle to substantially increase traction thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Devices currently exist to increase traction for tires of motor vehicles during adverse driving conditions. Such devices included lug members or projections extending outwardly from a tire that penetrate through at least one of fluids, solids and fluid-solid mixtures adjacent to the tire. Grooves that exist between the lug members and/or projections become filled with the aforementioned fluids, solids, and fluid/solid mixtures and render such devices ineffective for increasing traction of the tire.
Other devices for increasing traction of the vehicle tire include snow chains which encapsulate the vehicle tire. While snow chains do provide for increased traction of a tire, they have the draw backs of being excessively noisy and being difficult to install around a vehicle tire. Further, local governments in various countries have enacted laws which forbid the use of snow chains due to their detrimental impact on paved surfaces. Snow chains penetrate into paved road surfaces causing costly premature erosion and wear of paved road surfaces. Additionally, snow chains substantially increase the vibrations experienced by a tire and therefore snow chains significantly degrade the riding performance of a motor vehicle.
Other conventional traction devices include planar tread segments which are not attached to the wheels of a vehicle and are placed under the wheels when a vehicle is stuck in either mud, snow, or ice. Such planar tread devices are frequently left behind by a user in order to reduce the risk of the vehicle becoming stuck in mud, snow, or ice which lies beyond the planar tread devices. Such use of the planar tread devices significantly adds to the cost of the devices as well as raising environmental issues with respect to improper disposal or pollution.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a method and apparatus for increasing traction of a wheel on a vehicle that provides for a rapid and simple installation while substantially reducing vibration experienced by a wheel of a vehicle. A further need in the art exists for a method and apparatus for increasing traction of a wheel of a vehicle that do not pollute the environment and do not prematurely erode paved road surfaces. Another need in the art exists for a method and apparatus for increasing traction of a wheel of a vehicle that provides for self cleaning chambers to maximize traction of a vehicle wheel while also providing for a self centering of the traction device disposed on a vehicle wheel.